


Right Package, Wrong Person

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Friendly Neighbor AU, NSFW, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Sam Winchester POV, Smut, Voyeurism if you squint, reader POV, reader got cheated on by ex, sexy delivery guy trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: Sam had been in love with her practically since he moved into the apartment complex. Only there was one problem-- she was with someone else.*You noticed the package guy as soon as he entered the pool area-- it was impossible not to, given the size of the man. You also noticed him briefly staring at you just before he stripped his shirt to reveal one of the most sculpted bodies you’d ever seen.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Right Package, Wrong Person

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinkin about this fic for quite some time. Here it is sweet babies.

Sam had been in love with her practically since he moved into the apartment complex. Only there was one problem-- she was with someone else. He only knew because his living room windows had a view of her living room windows, and she was a big fan of natural light. He would glance over and see them making out on the couch at least once a week, and although he wanted to look away, it was almost as if he couldn’t. But he hadn’t seen anyone else in her apartment for at least a month when he mistakenly received a package addressed to her. Being the friendly neighbor he was, he made his way down to her unit to pass it along to her.  
She answered the door in a frenzy, and Sam was shocked to see that she was clad in a robe, a towel twisted around her head. She had clearly just gotten out of the shower. “Oh, um, hi,” she stuttered. “Can I help you?”   
Sam nervously avoided looking anywhere but her face. “No, uh, I just… This package was delivered to me but it was addressed to you,” he explained, holding out the medium-sized box.   
“You know, you could’ve just left it at the door like the mail people,” she pointed out, snatching the box.   
“Sorry, I just didn’t want you to worry… I didn’t realize…”  
“No, you didn’t,” she hissed, shutting the door in his face. Normally he’d feel like a homeless puppy in a storm because of that, but Sam reassured himself that she must have been having a bad day.   
The next time he saw her was a major improvement-- for him, at least. She was already at the community pool when Sam decided to go swim some laps. She was laid back against one of the lounge chairs, sunglasses hiding her eyes; her forest green bikini contrasted her skin perfectly, and Sam decided it was his new favorite color. He placed his things on a lounger a couple of chairs down from her before sliding his shirt over his head and diving into the water.   
*  
You noticed the package guy as soon as he entered the pool area-- it was impossible not to, given the size of the man. You also noticed him briefly staring at you just before he stripped his shirt to reveal one of the most sculpted bodies you’d ever seen. Then it was your turn to stare as you watched him jump into the pool, hiding behind your sunglasses. Hiding because you realized what an ass you’d been to him about your last encounter. You would be especially apologetic the next time you talked to him, given that you’d now seen him without a shirt on. What could you say, finding out you were being cheated on countlessly by a guy you had wasted three years with was rough on you, and it had only been about a month.   
Package Guy was swimming laps around the edge of the pool when you decided to go relax in the hot tub. It was only a few minutes later that he joined you, leaving you wondering if you should just break the ice. “Thanks for being a friendly neighbor,” you said to him out of the blue, avoiding eye contact.   
“S’no problem,” he stuttered back.   
When you finally looked up at him, you could’ve sworn you caught him staring at your chest, but he quickly averted his gaze to your face. “I didn’t mean to sound like a bitch the other day…” you told him.   
“You didn’t,” he scoffed. “I clearly came at a bad time.” His tone was understanding. “I’m Sam, by the way.”  
“[Y/N],” you told him before realizing he probably already knew from the package. “What unit are you in? Just so I know where to go in case any of my packages turn up missing,” you joked.   
It earned you a chuckle from him. “H204,” he replied.   
You scoffed. “Wow, not even the right floor,” you commented. You were in G104.   
“Yeah, I thought that was odd, too.”  
You were beginning to relax into the conversation now. “Well, I gotta say, you’re definitely hunkier than the usual delivery guy,” you flirted, figuring you had nothing to lose.   
He squinted at you. “Don’t you live here with a boyfriend?” he wondered.   
“Not anymore,” you hissed.   
“Uh oh, sounds like a bad breakup…”   
You shook your head, pondering whether to vent to him about it or not. “I shouldn’t get into it,” you decided.   
*  
Sam desperately wanted to hear the details of the story so that he could determine when it would be appropriate to make a move on her. But instead he bit his tongue and said, “I wasn’t trying to pressure you.” If he was being honest with himself, he had seen her and her boyfriend do far more than just make out. But now his mind was filling itself with images of _him_ hovering over her on her couch, _him_ making her cry out so loud the nextdoor neighbors could hear.   
Before he even realized how long he had zoned out, she was already rambling about the other man. “I mean, I waste three years of my life on this guy, only to find out he’s been cheating on me practically the whole time. With just about any woman but me.”  
That information definitely threw Sam for a loop. He hadn’t seen any other women in her apartment (otherwise he would’ve told her himself), so this guy must’ve been a pro-fuckboy. “Well, that’s his loss,” he said in an attempt to comfort her.   
“Mine too,” she mumbled, looking down. “Three years…”   
“So don’t lose any more time dwelling on it. He doesn’t deserve you.”  
“You just met me,” she sneered.   
“I live here too, remember?” he teased. “I’ve seen you around.”  
She rolled her eyes. “Still.”   
“Not to sound creepy or anything, but my door is always open for you if you want to talk…” he said boldly.   
Her eyes seemed to graze over him, above and below the bubbling water. “I might have to take you up on that…” She had lowered her voice, the corner of her lip pulling up into a half grin.   
*  
“I also have alcohol at my place,” Sam added, growing more confident.  
“Whiskey?” you asked, eliciting a laugh from him.   
“Plenty.”   
“Hmmm… I mean I had plans to make dinner at home…”  
“Me too. I always make way too much food, so how about I make you dinner tonight, and tomorrow night I’ll come to your place and you can cook dinner then,” he suggested.   
You narrowed your eyes. “That sounds an awful lot like a date, Sam,” you chided.   
“Is that a problem?” he retorted.   
You gazed into his hazel eyes, recognizing something more than just sincerity. Maybe even a look you reflected. “Not necessarily. That being said, I should probably go home and change into some dry clothes first.”  
“Well, don’t cut your relaxation time short just for me,” he replied.   
You smirked. “Honestly, Sam, dinner with you sounds more relaxing than this,” you admitted, earning a crooked smile from him.  
Sam stood up, allowing you an amazing view of that gorgeous body of his, before extending his hand out to you. “Shall we?”  
You had to swallow back your saliva and remind yourself to look at his _face_ as you took his hand… _his huge, calloused hand_. “Like I said, I should go get some dry clothes on,” you said when you were able to string a sentence together. He led you out of the hot tub before dropping your hand, a puppylike look on his face. “I’ll meet you in thirty minutes?” you proposed.   
Sam nodded happily before diving back into the pool, swimming more laps while you toweled off and headed back to your place.   
*  
Sam practically couldn’t go to sleep that night as his mind raced with thoughts of her. Things had gone incredibly well when she came over for dinner-- they watched a movie, had a couple of drinks, and they laughed till they were blue in the face. But Sam, ever the gentleman, knew that she had just gotten out of a long relationship that didn’t end well, so he didn’t make any moves. A decision that was now keeping him awake and full of regret for not kissing her. _Her lips look so soft… Her whole body does…_ he thought, resolving to find out tomorrow.   
Of course, he hadn’t planned on doing it as soon as she opened her door, but all his plans flew out the window when he saw how beautiful she looked in just leggings and a t-shirt. Much to his surprise, she was quite receptive to his kiss, pulling him inside by the collar and slamming the door behind him. His hands shifted to her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in his hair, eliciting a soft moan from him. _Wanna make her moan too…_ He gently nipped her lower lip and slid his hands to the back of her thighs, lifting her up. She instinctively hooked her legs around his waist, sliding her tongue between his lips. “Thank God,” she breathed.   
“What?” he murmured back against her lips as he carried her towards the bedroom.   
“Thought I was crazy,” she mumbled.   
*  
And maybe it was crazy to think that you could be falling for your friendly neighbor Sam after one barely-date. But he was hot as hell and sweeter than candy, and you had a feeling he’d never hurt you. Not the way Gabe did, at least. You started pulling at his shirt as soon as he laid you back on the bed, and he was eager to return the favor, the rest of your clothes following soon after. Sam’s hard dick was pressed against your slit when he said, “Wait, wait…”   
“What?” You whined and rubbed against him, wondering what he was about to say.   
He pulled away just enough to put some space between your bodies. “I _really_ like you…” he admitted.   
You smiled warmly. “You’re not so bad yourself…”   
He sneered and moved his attention to your neck, placing gentle kisses along the way. “What’s that supposed to mean?” he growled, sending tingles to your core.   
One of your hands curled in his hair while the other clawed at his shoulder, his kisses turning into hickeys. Before you knew what you were saying, you heard your voice, “Wanna be yours…” The words seemed to free him of any hesitation he had been met with before, and he was quick to kneel back and dip his head between your legs, his tongue running over your folds. “Fuck!” you cried out at the sensation, arching your back as he continued his ministrations. He reached up to wrap a hand around each breast, pinching your nipples as his tongue circled your clit. “Sam, please,” you moaned breathily, the pressure in your center building. “Please fuck me…”   
He lapped at your pussy a few more moments before crawling back up to you, lining himself back up. “I’m gonna do more than just fuck you,” he determined as he dragged his cock through your juices before inching into you.   
You gasped at the feeling of his size as he gradually filled you, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and clinging onto him for dear life. “Oh, Sam…” you panted, pulling him close and hooking your legs around his back. _Then_ he started moving, and _God, I died and went to Heaven…_  
*  
Sam almost felt like he was dreaming as he rolled his hips against her, going as deep as he could with each thrust, taking his time, wanting to please her. And from the sounds she was making, he was doing just that. “You feel so good,” he whispered before nibbling her ear, and she clenched around him, biting down on his shoulder. “You gonna come?”  
She nodded and released her mouth. “Wanna make you come, too,” she mewled.   
And he almost did, just from hearing her say it. “Oh, I’m gonna,” he replied breathily as he started pumping faster, feeling her walls tighten around him again. “That’s it, baby…” He reached down with one hand to rub his thumb against her clit, and that was all it took to set her off. He was enveloped in the feeling of being inside of her, _so perfectly inside_ , that he barely noticed when his orgasm snuck up on him-- fast and so, _so intense._ His arm turned to jello with the tremors running through him, and he fell on top of her as she rode out the shockwaves.   
She didn’t seem to mind; she just held him closer and carded her fingers through his hair. “Holy shit,” she panted. Sam could hear her still racing heart from his place on her chest.   
Her words brought him back to reality, and he propped himself back up to look at her, still cozy inside. “Yeah, you’re _mine_ now,” he growled.


End file.
